


The Pizza Heroes Solve a Murder Mystery

by ChurroSalesman25



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game), Lemon Demon (Musician), 大逆転裁判 | Dai Gyakuten Saiban
Genre: (soon), Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Blixer is called Dub because he's from that Pink Corruption thing in this story, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Ghosts, He is just about as tall as a regular human but, Horror, I don't think I'm all too good at summaries, Is he a human? Is he a cookie?, Murder Mystery, Spring Heeled Jack and Juror 3 are the same person, Unhealthy Business Practices, Why does Beppo have his own tag but Oscar and Adam don't? I call bull, a lot of different characters from different franchises will show up throughout this story, also I decided to abbreviate Rockstar Cookie to RC so that it sounds less stupid tbh, and more to come! - Freeform, but he doesn't show up until later, he will show up though, just read the tags, mark my words, that is also a tag I didn't know I needed, that reminds me I have to add at least 1 or 2 tags that are actually tags, they tell you everything you have to know, well I'll just let you decide. Apply your headcanon directly to RC's bloody corpse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurroSalesman25/pseuds/ChurroSalesman25
Summary: After receiving a mysterious phone call, three pizzeria workers get involved with a deadly murder mystery.
Kudos: 5





	The Pizza Heroes Solve a Murder Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> There will be death, blood, and corpses. Be warned!

Things always seemed to slow down during the late spring weeks. There were 10 minutes until closing time, and the three employees were preparing to close for the day. Oscar Fairplay, the manager and head chef, was tallying up the profits for the day. He glanced over at his coworker and good friend, Adam Ladyfirst, who was cleaning up the oven. "Are you nearly finished there, Adam?"  
"I'll be done in a minute, sir. Might you check on Beppo for me?"  
Beppo was in the back room, storing ingredients for the night. "Yes, well, I've only got one more box to put away, yes."  
The men were eager to leave for the day, for they had bought tickets to see two very notable rock stars perform at a nearby amphitheatre. The two artists, known as RC and Dub, were both quite popular on their own. The announcement of a collaboration was the talk of the town for days on end. It was extremely lucky that Oscar managed to get tickets before they sold out completely!  
But the very next moment, a special news bulletin started playing on the waiting area TV. "Breaking news! Two famous musicians have been found missing! Known as R.C. and Dub, they were last seen 3 days ago near the industrial district of downtown Ingvale. Any and all leads are to be reported to Scotland Yard immediately. The concert slated to perform later tonight will be delayed until further notice."  
The group was left in disbelief. "Damn it! After all the trouble we went to get these!" Oscar exclaimed, clutching the concert tickets in his hand. "Now what are we to do?"  
"Missing? That is worrying…" Adam said, slumping gloomily. Beppo shivered as he walked over to his friends.  
Their misery was briefly interrupted by a sudden call from the phone. Clearly, one of the dreaded last-minute orders that all delivery workers have come to know and despise. It certainly didn't help lift the mood. Adam put the phone on speaker. "Y-yes, this is Pizza Heroes. We… what would you like to order?"  
A mysterious voice seeped through the phone line. "I would like to order a small cheese pizza, 1800 E Toribash road." It was an ominous order, indeed. Adam sheepishly tried to reason with the caller. "We're right in the middle of c-closing up here, s-s-sir… You might want to call back tomorr—"  
"Do you want to see those rock stars ever again or not?"  
Adam was really terrified now.  
"Y-y-y-y-y-yessir! We'll be right there!" He hung up. The rest of the gang were just as mortified as he. Not a single word was exchanged as they quickly prepared, baked and boxed the pizza. All 3 employees went out to the delivery car, as they always did, and sped towards the address.  
It took a long time to get to Toribash road. Deliveries usually didn't go out that far, but it was painfully clear that this order was no regular order. Toribash road was located right in the industrial district of Ingvale, a fact that filled the workers with a feeling of uncertainty. The house wasn't hard to spot; It was the only building that wasn't a refinery or factory of some sort. Oscar slowly made his way to the door. It was left ajar, beckoning the men to go inside.  
He was hesitant. This place spelled out danger in capital letters. Cautiously, he wielded his cane and stepped inside. The house looked like it had been abandoned for half a century. The wallpaper had nearly completely peeled off, and half of the decorations were broken. A thick layer of dust was draped all over the furniture, windows, and floors. The most alarming thing were the footprints left in the dust, two sets of two leading directly into the kitchen. Beppo was chattering in the back "C-c-cold… Freezing…" He muttered. Beppo always seemed to be trembling from the cold, even during the warmest days, but Oscar and Adam had to agree that the house was uncomfortably chilly.  
"Hello?" Oscar called out. "Who's there?" No response. "...RC? Dub?" He slowly looked through the kitchen archway…

...and let out a scream.

RC and Dub were dead. They had been murdered in the abandoned house. Dub's corpse leaned against the cabinets, stab wounds all over his arms and torso. RC's body was face-down on the tile floor, soaked in a puddle of his own blood.

The three workers were absolutely shocked, immobilized by horror. Too scared to move, too scared to scream. Too scared to even think.  
And so the poor men were thrust into the mystery of the slaughter, and the long, long journey towards finding the truth of the matter and delivering justice to the evildoer that had orchestrated the wretched scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Justice in the name of Rock n' Roll! Yeeeeaaaaaaah!
> 
> It might be a fair while before the next chapter. I'm a little dry on ideas, unfortunately, but any and all help is appreciated!


End file.
